Devotion
by Sensara
Summary: One of the hundred Changelings rescues two strangers from a crashed ship. What secrets do they hold about her people and why do they treat her like a god? Rated T for safety.
1. Strangers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Deep Space 9 or Star Trek.**_

His head was bursting with pain; when his fingers reached up to touch that thick, wet spot on his forehead, pain like fire shot through his skull, and he hissed. He examined his fingers and sighed in exasperation when they glittered with deep reddish-purple blood.

Sensors had shown a shuttle-craft near this position before they crashed, and he prayed that they had picked up their signal. Although dying in this manner did not bother him in the slightest, he would rather live.

His mind drifted to the others, and when he tried to sit up and look around, his body convulsed as an explosion of pain tore through him. He laid back down and was still.

He closed in eyes in gratitude when he heard distant voices. There were sounds of knocking and banging, and a voice called out.

"Hello? Are you ok?"

He mustered all his strength and called back. "Here!" Footsteps ran toward him, and he could dimly see the shadow of a humanoid standing above him. They knelt down, then called back over their shoulder. He closed his eyes; his vision was failing fast.

"Jen-Lia, he's hurt!"

He heard someone else come forward. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"Jen-Lia, the sickness-"

"He's not a Hydrothi, Karu-Ben. I'm not infected, and neither are the Ardred. Why should he be infected also?"

He heard a sigh, and then strong arms worked their way under his body.

"Wait!"

"You said yourself he needs to get to a hospital!"

"We don't know the extent of his injuries! Here, let me."

Something peculiar, like a warm, fluid gel, worked its way under him, and the man who had tried to lift him drew back his arms. The gel grew harder, but it cushioned him. He felt with his hands, and sure enough, he felt fabric. He gasped as he was slowly lifted upward, and soon he was moving over bumpy terrain. He opened his bleary eyes and saw the same shadow as before, pushing him in some sort of stretcher toward a shuttle-craft. He smiled to himself as he realized he was being rescued.

"Could you..." he whispered before a racking cough stopped him. The shadow turned toward him, and the person's face became a bit clearer.

"Shh...don't try to speak. We're not sure how badly you were hurt, but you're being transported to a hospital as we speak. Jen-Lia will stay behind with a communicator and look for other survivors. All right?"

He nodded slowly before he drifted back to unconsciousness.

…

She hurried back to the crash site the minute the strange, pale creature had been transferred to a bed in the shuttle. It was unfortunate that the crash was in the middle of the jungle; she and Karu-Ben had been forced to land several thousand meters away, and she needed to get back as fast as possible. She feared others were as badly injured as the pale man, so she bounded through the trees, her ears turned forward to listen for any cries for help. It was getting dark, but her _yansabi _eyes adjusted quickly.

She finally came back to the site and padded quietly over smoldering logs and ashen mosses. The ship was in front of her, its purple stripes grimy with mud and debris. She found the entrance and slipped inside.

It was much easier to work her way through the debris as a _yansabi _than as a Hydrothi, but even so, the ship had landed so that it was tilted 45 degrees on its side, and it was getting hard to negotiate with the haphazard angle. She transformed into a _gulata _ape and swung her way down into a room.

There were bodies everywhere, and from the looks of them, they were all dead. They seemed strange and a little frightening to her, with lizard-like features and gray skin. They looked like half-rotted corpses already, even though they couldn't have been dead but for half an hour.

She took one last glance around the room and saw something glitter. Upon closer investigation, she discovered a case. She pried it open and saw shattered glass and a powdery white substance. Another one of the pale creatures was clutching the case tightly. She felt for his pulse and was relieved to see he was breathing.

Gently, she lifted him into her arms and carried him outside, and still as a _gulata, _she hurried back to the clearing and contacted Karu-Ben. He assured her that another shuttle was on the way with a medical team aboard.

She transformed back into a Hydrothi and gazed down at the survivor's features. His clear, pale skin almost glowed in the light of the rising moon, and his nose didn't have a vertical ridge running down its length. His ears winged out from his pale face, and their shape and the ridges that ran down them reminded her of the wings of a bird. They were actually quite pleasing, despite their strangeness. Black, curly hair was swept into a large poof on the top of his head. And a thick, bleeding cut ran the length of his dark eyebrow.

She wiped away what blood she could, then formed her fingers into a strip of gauze, pressing it to his wound. His eyes fluttered open, and her dark eyes met his light purple ones.

"A medical team is on the way. You're going to be all right."

His eyes found her half-transformed fingers and they widened in shock.

"Don't be scared. I'm...different."

"You're a Changeling?" he whispered.

"You mean a shiftling? Yes, I am." Her heart pounded in anticipation as she realized this stranger might have seen more of her kind. "Why do you ask?"

"You're...a Founder...I live to..." He didn't finish his sentence as he succumbed to unconsciousness again, but she furrowed her brow in confusion. What was a Founder? What did this stranger live to do?

She gazed up at the stars in desperation, eager for the shuttle to get here. After a few more minutes, she spotted its light, and soon the stranger was lying in a hospital next to the other survivor.


	2. Healing

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He heard a voice humming in the darkness. His eyes refused to open, but every other sensation was sharp and clear. He was acutely aware of a soft gauzy material being pressed to his forehead and a gentle hand stroking his hair.

As he drifted back to reality, he heard the humming get louder. Finally, he opened his eyes.

A woman was seated beside him, and she was the source of the humming. She smiled when she saw him awaken. Dark brown curly hair much like his own barely brushed her shoulders, and a light ridge swept the length of her nose, splitting into two when it reached her forehead. Her eyes were bright green and they sparkled as she tilted her head.

"You scared us for a while there."

He attempted to sit up, but she kept him down. He found he was far too weary to resist, so he laid back on the pillow and relaxed.

"Please, don't try to get up. You had two broken ribs, and they nearly punctured your lung. It's best if you stay still."

He nodded, but frowned when he felt something trickle down toward his eye. The woman's brow furrowed in concern and she wiped away the blood, then pressed the gauze harder.

But another stream of blood escaped, and she sighed in exasperation. "Pa-Liran, I need some gauze!" she yelled behind her. Another woman came forward and examined him.

"I'll go look in the storeroom, Jen-Lia." Pa-Liran smiled at him in encouragement and left.

"Your friend almost didn't make it," Jen-Lia whispered as she wiped away his blood. "But he's stable now."

He nodded, then took a deep breath. "How did you rescue us? I remember some sort of stretcher..." His heart pounded as a possible explanation came to mind, but he looked up at Jen-Lia and waited for her response.

She sighed. "Yes, we took you out on a stretcher."

He nodded, but he couldn't remember anything else about last night. He remembered the bumpy terrain and the stretcher, but nothing else.

"What's your name?"

He glanced at her. "Weyoun."

She smiled. "Weyoun. That's an odd name. I'm Jen-Lia, head of hospital security here in the capital. You're in Fen-Rik's Place, by the way. What about your friend?"

"He's Gelnon."

"I need to check on him, then I'll be right back."

"One quick question." She turned back to him. "Why are you doing this?"

She looked confused for a moment, then her eyes lit up in comprehension. "You mean why am I tending to patients when I'm a security officer? I'll explain later."

She walked over to the other side of the room, and he felt himself drifting back to sleep.

…

Jen-Lia wandered over to Gelnon and looked him over. The bleeding above his eyebrow had stopped thanks to her efforts back in the clearing, and his ribs were healing nicely. But he had a broken arm, which they had placed in a cast until it could heal by itself.

She sighed as she pondered the lack of medical supplies on Hydroth. A disease had infected a quarter of the Hydrothi population over the last month, and no cure had been found as of yet. It pained her to see all these people in pain, and it pained her even more when Ardreth, their neighbors in this system, started to cut off medical assistance when they realized how dire the situation was. It seemed they were having problems of their own.

She stroked Gelnon's hair and traced her finger over the thin scar that ran above his eyebrow. He still hadn't woken up since last night in the clearing, and his words still haunted her.

She gave his hand one final squeeze before returning to Weyoun, but she smiled when she saw that he too had fallen asleep. Pa-Liren returned with some gauze and Jen-Lia changed his bandages. Leaving

Pa-Liren on watch, she left to check on things in the security office.

…

_The girl was so fragile, so weak in her arms. She had been on her security rounds in the Yen-Baru sector, as an officer of Tri-Pel Security Station. One minute the girl was laughing and playing with her friends, the next minute she was lying on the ground, her blood pressure failing._

_Jen-Lia had rushed her to Fen-Rik's Place, the nearest hospital, and stayed by her side as the nurses raced to save her. She remembered the helplessness she felt as the under-trained doctors tried to stabilize the girl's condition, but they were unsuccessful. The girl died twelve hours later._

_So began the Great Pandemic, as cases like the girl's started to spread throughout the region, eventually affecting the entire southern continent._

_Jen-Lia resigned her commission at Tri-Pel and went to medical school, determined to see that no one else die on her watch. Her superiors and friends kept reminding her that there was nothing she could have done, but guilt still wracked her as she completed her degree._

_But the guilt started to ebb away as she realized her friends were right, and it helped when a year later, scientists on the Eastern Continent found a cure to the Pandemic._

_She started double duty at Fen-Rik's Place as head of security and part-time doctor. Every twenty years or so, she would return to medical school and expand her knowledge._

_Now seven medical degrees hung in her office, and she was considered one of the best doctors Fen-Rik's had to offer._

Her door opened and one of the nurses poked her head in. "Jen-Lia, one of the strangers is awake and wants to see you."

…

The woman smiled widely when she saw him, and she rushed toward him.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed happily. She placed a hand over one of his and squeezed lightly. Gelnon furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What happened to me?"

"Your ship crashed in the jungle not far from here. You and Weyoun were transported to this hospital, and we were afraid for a while that you weren't going to make it." She pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "If it's not too much, I'd like to ask you some questions."

He nodded. "What would you like to know?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you remember anything after the crash?"

He shook his head. "The last thing I remember is being thrown against the wall."

She sighed. "Well, I rescued you and took you to a clearing while we waited for a shuttle. You were bleeding and..."

He strained to remember what had happened, and he could almost recall the sensation of gauze against his forehead but...

"You said some strange things. You mentioned something called a Founder."

He snapped his head in her direction and sat up straighter, but as soon as he did, he gripped his side in pain. The woman jumped up and removed the loose clothing he had on and examined the wound.

"Pa-Liren, I need some more gauze and some disinfectant, please!"

Another nurse looked at them in concern. "We're all out of gauze. We'll get a new shipment in tomorrow, but..."

The woman sighed. "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"Maybe if I got some extra cloth or something-"

The woman shook her head. "That's fine, but I need something now. Get me some disinfectant, please?"

Pa-Liren nodded and grabbed a bottle of blue liquid off a metal table and handed it to the woman. She spread it over his wound.

"Don't be alarmed at what I'm about to do. I told you before that I'm different."

He gasped in awe as she transformed her hand into a patch of gauze and placed it over his wound. He was tempted to stare at her, but he averted his eyes and bowed his head.

"Founder...I live to serve you. Had we known that you were here..."

"What's a Founder?"

"They are gods, and you are one of them."

He breathed in sharply as her other hand lifted his chin. He still refused to meet her eyes.

"Gelnon, please look at me."

He slowly lifted his eyes and looked into hers. They were green and they shone with pity. It almost made him weep to see a god look down on him in kindness.

"I'm not a god, Gelnon. Far from it."

"But you are! The Founders are immortal, and their word is law!"

She sighed and shook her head. "Ok, maybe the Founders are, but I'm not. I'm just Jen-Lia, the shiftling from Hydroth."

He averted his eyes again, not daring to argue with his god.

"Gelnon?"

He lifted his eyes a millimeter in acknowledgment.

"Why are you so afraid of me? Are you scared I'm going to hurt you?"

He tilted his head. "I place my faith in you. You may do with me as you wish."

He heard a soft snort of laughter from her. Was she displeased with him? The thought nearly crushed him.

"Your devotion is really touching, Gelnon. And you should know that I'm not going to hurt you. I may be different, but in all the ways that count...I'm just like you."

His eyes widened as she placed him on an equal level with her, and he dispelled the thought from his mind.

The other nurse returned with cloth and the Founder lifted her hand and replaced the impromptu dressing with the cloth. She wrapped it around his midsection and tied it off securely.

"I'll be back later to check up on you, ok?"

He bowed his head to her as she squeezed his hand and left the room.


	3. Offers

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

She smiled down at Gelnon, as had become her habit these last few days. He was almost recovered, and would have been discharged earlier had the government been able to supply Fen-Rik's Place with more medical supplies. But due to the epidemic, medical supplies were in short supply.

Weyoun was fully recovered and Jen-Lia had offered to let him stay with her in the small house she kept at the edge of the city. But Weyoun had politely refused and rented a hotel room not far from the hospital. She had kept her secret from him, not eager to meet another reaction like Gelnon's.

It also disturbed and relieved her that Weyoun never came to see Gelnon. After he left the hospital, she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him. It disconcerted her that Weyoun seemingly held so little regard for his friend. Perhaps they weren't friends, but they were the only two of their kind on an alien planet. But since she never saw Weyoun, that meant that Gelnon didn't have a chance to tell him about her. At least until he was recovered, which would be soon.

"May I inquire...how did you rescue us?" Gelnon still didn't quite look at her, and she sighed.

"Gelnon, please, I like looking into those beautiful eyes of yours."

He raised his eyes and she smiled. "We found Weyoun first. My colleague tried to move him, but I stopped him and transformed into a stretcher. We took him back to the shuttle and my colleague transported him here. I ran back to the crash as a cat-like creature native to our jungle, but when I got into your ship, it was hard to move around like that, so I turned into an ape. I found you, and you were clutching some sort of case. I carried you out and back to the clearing, and then you woke up. You know the rest."

He nodded and his eyes glowed with gratitude. "I can't thank you enough, Founder. We owe you everything. I just wish Weyoun were here to thank you with me."

She shook her head. "Gelnon...I don't think I want him to know about me."

"Why not? He needs to know."

She looked up at him and examined his expression. He looked uncomfortable, but maybe that was because she was staring at him. She looked away.

"Your devotion...is really touching. The way you treat me...I must admit, it's...flattering. But I don't think I can handle much more of it."

She looked back at him and was pained to see that he looked crushed. "Have I displeased you, Founder?"

She sighed in frustration and took his face with both her hands. "Gelnon, please, I beg you...call me Jen-Lia, and don't be afraid of me anymore. All I've ever wanted was to be like everyone else. I didn't want to be different, and I didn't want to be special. How many times to I have to tell you that I am not a god?"

He lowered his eyes. "Forgive me, Jen-Lia. I meant no offense."

She laughed softly. "I know that. Now...you'll be out of here by tomorrow. I offered this to Weyoun and I'm offering it to you now. Do you want to stay with me until you figure out your plans?"

He looked shocked at the prospect. "Are you sure? I don't want to be an intrusion..."

She cupped his chin. "I'd like your company."

He looked like he might burst from joy, and she laughed and stroked his hair. "Tell me...why do you believe the Founders are gods?"

He sobered some. "They created the Vorta."

"You mean...they genetically engineered your race?"

He nodded. "So the legend goes."

She tilted her head, then glanced at the console. "It's time for you to eat. What would you like?"

Gelnon shook his head. "I'll take whatever you think is best, Jen-Lia."

Smiling, she walked over to a replicator-like machine and ordered something. When she returned to him, he saw it was soup. He bowed his head in gratitude as she handed it to him. He took a bite.

"What do you think?"

He glanced nervously at her. "I can't taste it. Vorta sense of taste is quite limited, really. But the texture is nice."

She frowned, but made no comment, simply watched him eat. She noticed he was very neat when he ate, unlike some people she tended to here. It was a pleasing change.

He finished his soup and made to dispense with his dishes, but she clicked her tongue.

"Don't get up, Gelnon. That's my job. Here."

He handed her the tray with a shy smile, and she fed it to the replicator. She turned back to him.

"I have other patients to see, but I'll be back around dinner. Then I'll discharge you tomorrow."

She beamed at him and waved goodbye as she left him alone.

…

He laid back against the pillow, her beaming face still imprinted in his mind. His heart was fit to burst from the way she treated him; he had never been allotted so much attention and kindness from a Founder before. He counted himself blessed beyond measure.

More than this, she had offered him a place to stay. He would be living in the presence of a Founder until this mission was over. Surely, he did not deserve such an honor.

A nurse walked in and smiled at him, and he returned a small smile back.

"There's someone here to see you," she said.

He sat up straighter when Weyoun walked in with a smug smile plastered on his face. The nurse left them alone and the other Vorta took the seat Jen-Lia had occupied not a minute before.

"I see you have nearly recovered. I'm relieved." His expression said otherwise, but Gelnon expected nothing less from Weyoun.

"I'll be discharged tomorrow."

"Good. You can stay with me, and then we can conclude this mission," he said briskly.

"Actually, I already have a place to stay," Gelnon countered, a spark of triumph shining in his eyes. That wasn't lost on Weyoun, and the other Vorta narrowed his eyes.

"Where?" he said softly.

"With Jen-Lia."

"The nurse?"

Gelnon laughed. "She is much more than a simple nurse, Weyoun. I've seen for myself...she is a Founder."

At that, Weyoun's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"She transformed her hand into a patch of gauze. She rescued us from the ship and has cared for us since."

Weyoun straightened. "I want to know everything you know about her."

Gelnon smiled. "I thought you would."

…

"Excuse me, nurse?"

Pa-Liren turned around and smiled. "You're Weyoun, right?"

He nodded in acknowledgment. "I was discharged last week. May I inquire...where is Jen-Lia from?"

The nurse sighed. "No one knows. I'm not even sure she knows. She doesn't talk about it."

Weyoun nodded. "I understand. Tell me...is she different in any way?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask her that question. I can take you to her office if you like."

He bowed his head and followed her down the hall. Soon he was standing outside her office, and Pa-Liren knocked.

"Someone here to see you, Jen-Lia."

She stepped aside and let him enter. Jen-Lia was working at her desk.

"Weyoun! It's nice to see you again." She gestured toward the seat across from her, and he took it.

"What can I do for you?"

He smiled sweetly. "I apologize for not bringing this to your attention earlier, but I would prefer that Gelnon stay with me. You understand, I'm sure. I wanted to make sure our affairs were in order, and unfortunately, that took up most of my time."

Her eyes softened. "You'll have to talk to Gelnon about that, I mean, it's really up to him. I simply wanted to offer him a place to stay."

"Yes, I recall that you made me the same offer. A generous one, and we both appreciate your generosity most deeply."

"Any way I can be of service. I didn't go through all that work back at the crash site simply to see my patients thrown out on the street."

"Gelnon told me about that."

She froze and stared at him. "Really?"

"He also told me some other things." He made sure to make his voice as non-threatening and polite as possible. If she truly was a Founder, then he would have to take care not to offend her. "He mentioned how you rescued us and the care you administered after the fact. And your methods were, may I say it...unorthodox."

She stood up and he gazed at her in awe as she transformed into a _yansabi_ and back again into a Hydrothi woman. He fell to his knees and spread his arms wide.

"Founder," he breathed.

"On your feet, Weyoun. Please...I've had enough of your blind devotion from Gelnon, and I certainly don't need more from you."

"As you wish." He stood, but still averted his eyes.

She sighed in frustration. "I've told Gelnon this, and I'm telling you now. You both have magnificent eyes. Please let me see them."

He slowly raised his eyes and gazed at her in wonder. She was standing with her arms crossed, and an expression of pity was on her face.

"I'll never understand why you think I'm a god. But you will address me as Jen-Lia and you will treat me as you would anyone else. Please?"

He bowed his head. "Of course, Jen-Lia. And I want to thank you for your care. Neither Gelnon nor I deserve such treatment from you."

She snorted. "What makes you say that?"

His expression was pained. "We are nothing but your humble servants. It honors us to have such attention directed toward us."

Even as he spoke, he recalled her stroking his hair and humming as she waited for him to wake up, and he thought his heart might burst at the memory.

She sighed and came around her desk, then clapped him on the shoulder. "I don't think I'll ever get used to your Vorta sense of blind obedience. This is starting to disturb me."

He bowed his head. "If I have offended you in any way..."

He nearly gasped when her hand gently grasped his chin. She lifted his head so that he was looking in her eyes.

"Weyoun...feel free to offend me in any way you see fit. I'm not a god, I'm simply a practitioner of medicine and a security officer at Fen-Rik's Place on Hydroth. I deserve no more devotion or attention than the next person. Please...try to keep that in mind."

She lightly kissed his forehead and gestured toward the door. Weyoun thought he would faint with joy at her touch, but he simply obeyed her wish and left her presence.

As he walked back toward Gelnon's room, he nearly scowled in envy as he realized that the other Vorta would be staying with Jen-Lia until they left the planet. Had he realized who she was when she offered him a place to stay, he would have jumped at the oppurtunity. But alas, no. He was stuck in a hotel room, and he was too afraid to ask her to re-consider. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

"I see you've learned the truth."

He ignored Gelnon's comment and plopped gracefully down into his chair.

"Let me guess...she touched you."

He nodded.

"When I asked, she explained that she picked up that habit from the Hydrothi. They're a race that values physical contact. It's so odd, isn't it?"

He glanced up at the other Vorta. "We have things to discuss, Gelnon."

The other Vorta's smile dissipated and he nodded in agreement. "Of course."


	4. Changes

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"All right, up and at 'em, Gelnon. You're good to go."

He folded back the covers from his bed and accepted her offered hand. He sat up, then slipped gracefully from the bed. His shoulders and back straightened, and he held himself high. She smiled and stared at him.

"Jen-Lia?"

"The Founders made you to be regal creatures, didn't they?" she said with a laugh. "I'll have to watch myself around you, or else you'll put me to shame."

His eyebrows went up in surprise and he bowed his head. "That is not my intent-"

"Gelnon."

His eyes snapped back to her.

"I was kidding." She shook her head, but smiled and gestured toward the door. They walked down the turquoise hallway, their soft steps echoing toward the lofty ceiling. It was times like these when she remembered why she loved Fen-Rik's. It made her feel as if she were submerged in the tropical sea, and brilliant corals and greens and blues shot up around her. The walls had been painted with abstract "sea creatures", and she found it relaxing.

"Would you mind if Weyoun stayed with us?"

Gelnon looked at her in surprise. "It's your house. We shall do as you wish."

She nodded. "I feel so guilty now that I think about it. There's no way I'm going to shake this god notion from you, and you're getting an opportunity that he missed out on because I didn't want to tell him about myself. It...doesn't seem fair. However, if he does join us, one of you will have to camp out on my couch. I hope you don't mind."

They reached the door and a waiting Weyoun, and Jen-Lia smiled at him.

"What are your plans?"

He bowed his head. "I will still be in the hotel down the street if you need me."

Her smile widened. "Would you be willing to trade that hotel room for my couch?"

His eyes grew wide with shock. "Founder, I-"

She laughed. "Come on, one more guest won't hurt anything. You can tell me more about why you're here. I've been dying to know."

The two Vorta exchanged glances, and she made off down the street. They followed, Weyoun's expression bright and joyful, Gelnon's a little duller.

…

They winded their way through the town, past the three-block marketplace and the central square. As they made their way through the other side of the city, the houses became smaller and more run-down.

"The sickness is heavy through here," Jen-Lia observed quietly. "I know many people have died in this neighborhood."

They walked on in silence, the Vorta not daring to voice an opinion or to break their Founder's thoughts. But they stopped dead when they heard a scream off to their right.

Jen-Lia twisted around, then ran off in the direction of the scream. The Vorta followed, just as intrigued as the Changeling.

They stumbled upon an alley way, where a heavy-set, buff Hydrothi male was accosting a slim, frail young girl. His hair was matted and dull, and his pudgy face was covered in grime.

The Vorta's eyes widened in fear when they heard a snarl to their right, and to their terror, Jen-Lia had transformed herself into some sort of monster, with large, red eyes, black skin and fangs. Gelnon swore blood was dripping from her mouth and nose.

She was frightening to the Vorta, but when the Hydrothi man caught sight of her, he nearly screamed in terror. Jen-Lia reached him in two strides and pinned him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled. She had changed her voice as well, which had gone from a soft, comforting alto to a deep, gravely, wheezing roar. The man mouthed something, but he seemed to have lost his voice in his horror.

She leaned in very close to him. "Things are bad enough without scum like you making this neighborhood a _barr-fule_. If I ever catch you around her again...I will haunt your every step and invade your dreams. I will not rest until you can't take a step outside without seeing my shadow behind you. I will make your existence a living nightmare. Understand?"

He nodded and whimpered. She tossed him to the ground, and he crawled away a bit before jumping to his feet and scurrying off. She turned back to the Vorta with sad eyes, and her changes had disappeared. She then turned to the girl.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

The girl nodded and tears sprang to her eyes. Jen-Lia's gaze softened and she pulled the girl into a gentle embrace.

After a few minutes, the girl smiled weakly up at her and Jen-Lia helped her to her feet. They walked on, Jen-Lia and the girl deep in a whispered conversation, the Vorta far too awed to speak. Eventually, they arrived at a door, and the girl ran up the steps and into the house. But before she closed the door, she turned back to Jen-Lia and smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome."

…

She sighed inwardly at the Vorta's silence. From what little she had seen of him, this was unusual for Weyoun. He and Gelnon both seemed the type to prattle on about anything, but when she glanced back at them every now and again, they avoided her gaze. Perhaps they were afraid they would see red eyes glaring back at them, or blood dripping from her mouth.

She could understand their fear, but when she had seen what that pervert was doing, she saw red. She almost regretted letting him go, but she was satisfied that he wouldn't be trying that again. And if she was wrong...well, that idiot wouldn't be getting much restful sleep any time soon. She was blessed with a vivid imagination and could picture very clearly the kind of nightmare she would imprint on him. Hydrothi lore was full of strange and terrible beasts who fed on the blood of the people, stealing off with their children on nights when the moon was new...

She shook her head and concentrated on the Vorta. She slowed a little and fell in step with Gelnon.

"You know, I've always wanted to try that." She had to break the ice somehow; their silence was starting to make her uneasy.

"Try what?" he said softly.

"Scare someone like that. The look on his face..." She smiled a bit before catching sight of his expression. Her smile faded as she turned to him.

"Gelnon, as long as you don't do anything criminal, I'm not going to hurt you. Or you," she said, glancing at Weyoun. "So you won't be seeing the monster again, trust me."

Gelnon raised his eyebrows and bowed his head.

"We're almost to my house. It's just around this corner."

They turned the corner and walked down the shadowy street. It was about the hour of sunset, and the sky was lit up in brilliant pinks and oranges and reds. She sighed in contentment and looked up at the sky with a smile.

"Here we are."

She led them up some stone steps and through a metal door, and soon they were gathered in a lofty but small living room. The house seemed to stretch upward like the trunk of a tree, but despite the slightly cramped width of the house, it was well lit with several windows. Gelnon noticed that they were all high off the ground, supposedly to deter criminals from breaking in. In the morning and afternoon, the house would be filled with sunlight.

"All right. Who's sleeping where?" She walked over to a closet and got out two sets of sheets. "One of you is in the room upstairs and one of you is on the couch."

She set the sheets on the coffee table and started to make up the couch. She found some pillows and several blankets.

"Just so you know, this room tends to get a bit cold at night. The room upstairs is a bit more comfortable."

Gelnon glanced at Weyoun, then nodded. "I'll stay down here."

"All right. Here's some sheets, Weyoun. If you need help making your bed, just call. And if you need anything during the night, I'll be in there." She pointed to a room off to the side, and Weyoun could see several odd items lined up along the walls.

"I might be shapeshifting, so if you don't see me, just call my name out and I'll shift back into this form. Ok?"

The Vorta bowed their heads and Weyoun made off up the stairs.

"Just keep going until to the second landing, and its the room on your left. And the bathroom's on the right," she called after him.

She turned back to Gelnon with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "Not really. Weyoun and I can provide our own meals."

"But would you really say no if I fixed something for you?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "You have no need for food. Why-"

"After two hundred years, you tend to pick some habits up. I cooked all the time for Tri-Pel Security Station. I even made things for old Ren-Bari."

"Who was he?" She scanned her small pantry for anything highly textured and settled on _hencheti_, a rice dish. She took down the box and started some water.

"You probably think its odd that I'm cooking this instead of ordering it from a replicator. I just find it satisfying to make something with my own hands."

"Founder?"

She sighed. "Ren-Bari was the man who found me. He was on his last shuttle flight, and he scanned the area and found me, floating away in space. He beamed me aboard and eventually I started to shape shift. It was twenty years before I finally morphed into Hydrothi form. Ren-Bari was an old man before I could finally thank him for what he had done for me. I cooked and cleaned for him in this house, and I've lived here ever since."

She fell silent for a while, then began again. "He saw in me a security officer," she said, glancing sidelong at him. "And he was right," she said with a laugh. "He was right about a lot of things..."

She sighed and concentrated on cooking the rice, but she smiled at Gelnon.

"Feel free to sit down," she said quietly, gesturing to the small wooden table in the corner. He obeyed just as Weyoun strode back in.

"Jen-Lia, I believe you have a visitor."

She stopped what she was doing and looked into the living room. A bright smile broke out onto her face and she waved someone in. Gelnon raised his eyebrows when a little girl walked in.

"Who are they, Jen-Lia?" the girl asked, eying them with fear.

The Changeling laughed. "They are Vorta, Dia-Pe. I'm giving them a place to stay."

The girl's eyes widened and she stared at the pair of them in awe.

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making _hencheti_."

"That's my favorite!" she exclaimed, taking a seat next to Gelnon. Weyoun sat in the chair on her other side. Jen-Lia pulled some dishes down from the cabinet and dished out three bowls of the rice, then set them down on the table. Three spoons followed.

Soon the two Vorta and the Hydrothi girl were deep in conversation and in eating. The girl went on and on about her family and friends, and the Vorta made rather good listeners. Jen-Lia finished cleaning up and joined them.

When the meal was over, Jen-Lia held out her hand to the girl.

"Come on, Dia-Pe, it's late. Let's get you home."

She turned to the Vorta. "She lives right next door, so I'll be back in a few minutes."

She left with Dia-Pe and Weyoun put his dishes in the sink. Gelnon followed suit.

"What a delightful little girl..." he muttered to himself.

"She was entertaining, wasn't she? A pity that she might die."

Gelnon glared at Weyoun. "We need to tell Jen-Lia the truth."

The older Vorta looked at him incredulously. "We will complete our mission. It is the will of the Founders."

"But she is a Founder. We're lying to a god, Weyoun!"

He turned and faced Gelnon, stepping up to him so that they were very close. "Until the other Founders accept her into their ranks, we will follow the orders we were given. We will win Hydroth for the Dominion and you will cooperate."

Gelnon's eyes narrowed. "Weyoun-"

"Are you questioning my orders?" he hissed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Gelnon stared at him with flaming eyes, then backed down and bowed his head. "Very well."

Weyoun smiled at him maliciously. "Remember that I am in command here, Gelnon. I'd advise you not to forget that again."

He walked toward the door, then turned back to him. "Good night. I hope you rest well. We've got a lot to do tomorrow."

...

Gelnon was sitting at the kitchen table, deep in thought when Jen-Lia returned.

"Where's Weyoun?"

"He's gone to bed," he responded quietly. "And so will I. I just wanted to wish you a good night."

Jen-Lia smiled. "Thank you! That's very sweet. Sleep well, Gelnon. And if you need me...you know where I'll be."

She squeezed his shoulder and stroked his hair one last time before exiting the kitchen and disappearing into her room.


	5. Offspring

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Gelnon awoke to the sound of hissing. He opened his eyes in time to see Weyoun pad softly past him into the kitchen. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then headed to the washroom.

A few minutes later, both Vorta were seated at the table, eating breakfast. Jen-Lia had prepared some fried _janguaka _fruit.

"I used to prepare this all the time for Tri-Pel. They told me fried tasted best, and I've almost forgotten any other way to cook it," she had said as she handed them their plates. They bowed their heads in gratitude.

A bleeping sound came from the other room and Jen-Lia went to answer it. The Vorta immediately stopped what they were doing and strained their ears to hear.

"Jen-Lia! I know you already have company, but would it be too much if I were to let Tora-Fe stay with you for a while? Na-Lita is visiting her mother on the South Continent and she left me such short notice-"

"Li-Ama, it's all right." The woman on the other side sounded stressed and near the verge of tears. Gelnon furrowed his brow, but Weyoun remained blasé.

"Tora-Fe is always welcome here. How is she?"

The woman sighed. "She's showing symptoms of something. She woke up this morning much earlier than usual and has been cranky ever since."

"I'll check her out. What about Dia-Pe?"

"Would it be too much?"

Jen-Lia laughed. "Your children are always welcome here. And besides, I think my guests have business to attend to in the city anyway. Bring her on over, and tell Dia-Pe she can come here after school."

The woman thanked her and the channel closed. Weyoun and Gelnon went back to their breakfast.

"As I'm sure you heard, gentlemen, I have a guest coming. Was I right in assuming you were going to leave the house for a while today?"

Weyoun nodded. "We'll leave around midday, if it's not a problem."

Jen-Lia smiled. "I'll be busy with an infant in five minutes, so even if you leave I probably won't notice," she said with a laugh. "But if you're going to stay until noon, can I implore your help for a while?"

Gelnon nodded without hesitation and Weyoun followed suit.

"Do either of you have children?"

Weyoun laughed. "I'm afraid not."

She shook her head. "You're missing out. I remember when-"

She was cut off by the doorbell, and she rushed to answer it. The Vorta followed her to the doorway and observed the scene.

A woman with long, scraggly brown hair and flushed cheeks was at the door, holding a baby carrier.

"I hate to give you such short notice, but-"

"Li-Ama, go to work. I'll see you after you get off, ok?" The woman's eyes shone with gratitude, and Gelnon tilted his head as Jen-Lia and Li-Ama leaned forward and touched noses. The Changeling took the baby carrier and waved the woman on her way. She turned to the Vorta, then set the carrier on the floor in the middle of the room. A smile graced her lips as she picked up a fidgety infant and cradled it in her arms.

"Hey there, _talitu_. What's wrong, baby? Let's go upstairs and find out."

Weyoun noted how her voice had taken on a change as she talked to the infant. It became softer, higher-pitched and breathier. The infant cooed as she walked up the steps, and with a glance at Gelnon, the two of them followed, intrigued.

Jen-Lia led them into the room on the second floor, and she turned on the lights. Gelnon glanced around at the jungle carvings, and he noticed Weyoun was doing the same.

"Who did these?" Weyoun asked softly as Jen-Lia laid the infant down on the hospital table. She turned to him and smiled.

"I did."

Gelnon tilted his head as he examined a cat-like creature lounging in a tree. "Is this a _yansabi_?"

Jen-Lia laughed. "Yes, it is. Don't you recognize it, Weyoun?"

He nodded as he recalled his meeting with the Changeling in her office.

"_The _gulata's_ in the bushes, the _yansabi's_ in the trees. I think I smell _rococa_ on the evening breeze..._"

The Vorta turned their heads and listened as Jen-Lia sung to the baby.

"_I hear the poor _naluka _howling at the moon. Don't worry, little baby, I'll be home to you soon..."_

She continued to sing as she ran a medical scanner over the infant, and once it was over, she laughed.

"I used to sing that all the time to my son, Fre-Kabi. He loved that song so much. I think he still sings it to his children, or at least I do when they visit."

Gelnon glanced hastily at Weyoun and raised his eyebrows.

She turned to them, then smiled. "I know what you're thinking. How can a shiftling possibly have a son? The answer, my dear Vorta, is adoption."

She focused her attention back on the baby and smiled. "Poor _talitu_, you have Yin-Pora fever. That's not very good, is it?" she cooed, leaning forward to kiss the baby's nose. She sighed.

"Weyoun, if you would go downstairs and get some formula out of the cabinet in the kitchen, I would be very grateful. It's in a round blue container with a white lid."

The Vorta nodded and left the room.

"Gelnon, would you come over here for a second, please?"

He obeyed and she smiled down at the baby. "I just want to give her something to look at while I go replicate some medicine."

The baby giggled and blew a bubble on her lips while she stared at the Vorta. She reached up to him and he offered his finger, and she grasped it tightly and gurgled in approval.

Jen-Lia turned back around with the medicine in hand, but stopped dead at the scene. Gelnon was staring down at Tora-Fe with wonder in his eyes, and Tora-Fe was grasping his finger contentedly.

She stood there silent as time seemed to slow down, and she smiled as she realized this was one of the moments that stay with a person forever.

"She likes you," she whispered, not wanting to break this moment. Gelnon glanced at her and a small smile raised the edges of her lips.

"She is a fascinating child," he murmured back. She walked back over and her face brightened when she looked down at Tora-Fe.

Weyoun cleared his throat as he walked back in the door, formula in hand. Jen-Lia smiled and thanked him, then replicated a baby bottle of water. She mixed the formula, then set the bottle down so she could administer the medicine.

"Gelnon, could you offer your finger again?"

Weyoun raised his eyebrows as Gelnon held out a finger to Tora-Fe, who grabbed it immediately. Jen-Lia injected the cure into the infant's leg, but she hardly reacted, as she was so engrossed with gripping the Vorta's finger and staring at him.

"Now, she's about to get really cranky, and I'm assuming you two have never dealt with children, so I suggest you clear out now."

Weyoun bowed his head and exited quickly. But before Gelnon could go, Jen-Lia stopped him.

"Would you go downstairs and get the bag that's next to the carrier, please?"

He obeyed without question and headed downstairs. Weyoun was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"You looked so...natural with the infant, Gelnon, you know that?"

Gelnon glared at him. "When are we leaving?"

Weyoun laughed. "All in good time. I'm sure you want the opportunity to serve the Founder some more."

The other Vorta picked up the bag and walked back up the steps, ignoring Weyoun's smirk.

"Thank you, Gelnon. Set it up here, please?"

She rifled through the bag, and the Vorta winced at the baby's whines. It was disconcerting to say the least, but more than this, the infant's cries were reaching the point of becoming ear-splitting. His sensitive hearing amplified her cries, and he was sure Weyoun could hear them too, even with the door closed.

But Tora-Fe settled down when Jen-Lia offered the infant an odd object. It was rounded with a ridge on top, and it was backed by plastic and a ring. Tora-Fe sucked on it gratefully, and the Vorta furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What is that?" he murmured. Jen-Lia looked at him incredulously, then nodded her head in comprehension.

"You don't have children, right...we call it...nevermind. I'd rather not explain."

He raised his eyebrows. "May I ask why not?"

She laughed. "Let me put it this way: we have an old saying here on Hydroth. 'Woman's business is never fit for a man's ears.'"

He nodded. "Forgive me, I did not realize it was a...personal matter."

"There's nothing to forgive, my friend. Oh, I remember when I held my first daughter in my arms. Jen-Kali, my beautiful little girl...do you know how to hold a baby, Gelnon?"

"No, Founder, I do not." He noticed how she had addressed him as 'my friend', and it made him slightly uncomfortable, but he felt honored as well.

She smiled. "Well, then, it's high time you learned. Watch closely."

She carefully gathered the infant into her arms, explaining each step. Tora-Fe gurgled happily and reached up to the Changeling, and Jen-Lia transformed her fingers into a jangling set of plastic keys and dangled them above the infant. Gelnon smiled.

"Now, you try."

She held Tora-Fe out to him and directed him again on how to hold her, and soon he was cradling her in his arms. Jen-Lia was surprised at how gently he was holding her.

"Walk around some. She likes that."

He obeyed and she cleaned up from the checkup. She watched him happily as he stared down at the infant, occasionally offering his finger again. Tora-Fe was picking up on the game quickly, and every time he offered his finger, she would immediately grab it and giggle.

Jen-Lia thought it was the most endearing thing she had ever seen, and Gelnon noticed her misty-eyed expression.

"Before you ask," she said as he opened his mouth, "yes, I find that amusing, but it's also extremely cute. Now you can see why I had five children."

He nodded. He was sure Weyoun felt the same way as he did as he analyzed what she was saying. It would be a privilege to be raised by a Founder, and Jen-Lia's children had no idea how blessed they were at such an opportunity.

She held her arms out and he carefully gave the infant back to her.

"I've got to attend to business with her, so if you would leave the room," she said apologetically. "If it's not too much, would one of you tell me when you leave and when you think you'll be back?"

"Of course," he said, bowing his head and spreading his arms wide.

"Gelnon," she said with a sigh. "Please..."

He realized what he was doing and snapped back to a regular stance. "Forgive me..."

"Habit?"

He nodded.

"Remind me later and I'll tell you the story of Raka-Pur and the gods of heaven. I think you and Weyoun should hear it."

"Jen-Lia?" he said in confusion.

"Old Hydrothi myth," she explained.

He nodded again and left them alone. When he reached the lower level, he was greeted by Weyoun's smirk and he had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes.

He had to remind himself that although Weyoun was in charge of the mission, Jen-Lia seemed to have bonded more with him than with Weyoun. Gelnon held that over the other Vorta, though he didn't dare rub it in Weyoun's face...at least not yet. Weyoun could be nasty when threatened, and Vorta like him also had quite the ego strength. The other Vorta was used to being in charge and to being obeyed and listened to. No one questioned that he was one of the most faithful servants in the Dominion.

And yet in all of this, Weyoun didn't have the honor of having a Founder call him 'friend'.

Weyoun may have gained Jen-Lia's hospitality, but Gelnon felt he was on track to earning her trust.

"So," said Weyoun, "if you're done serving the Founder for now, we do have business to attend to."

"I'm well aware of that," Gelnon said with a very controlled tone.

Weyoun smiled. "Good. We need to set up meetings with the Central Council and, if possible, head _Terias _of Hydroth. We also need to contact the Dominion to arrange transport off this planet."

"I was under the impression you had already arranged that during the time I was in the hospital. I see I was wrong," Gelnon countered calmly.

The other Vorta narrowed his eyes. "If you're implying-"

They heard some noises from upstairs and Weyoun fell silent. But when Jen-Lia didn't appear, Weyoun continued in a softer tone.

"Are you implying something, Gelnon?" he hissed.

"Not at all," he replied, raising his eyebrows as if victimized. "I just wonder what you did for those three days."

He smirked back. "Doing my job, which is more than I can say for you," he said with thinly-veiled disgust.

Gelnon bowed his head; he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Shall we get back to business then?" he said with a small smile.

Weyoun nodded, but Gelnon was certain that the older Vorta would be on his guard. Weyoun knew Jen-Lia was becoming fond of him, and if he what he had heard about the Vorta was true, either he would poison Jen-Lia against him or find a way to break him off from her, through threats and manipulation. Gelnon suspected the latter might be more plausible.

Either way, both Vorta were guarded against the other as they discussed their plans, and they both knew it.


	6. News

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

She had the house to herself for a while after Li-Ama came to pick her children up. She hummed to herself as she straightened up, eventually breaking out into song.

A bleep from the comm system interrupted her, and the head nurse of the capital's research center appeared on the screen.

"Jen-Lia, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" she said, frowning at the nurse's tone.

"We've tried everything we can...but this virus is too sophisticated. I've talked to the medical labs...and they say it's highly unlikely that they'll find a cure."

…

Weyoun and Gelnon had split up to accomplish more, and Weyoun was the first to return back to Jen-Lia's house. He looked around for her and found her washing dishes at the sink. The dying sun shone on her face, but he noted that her eyes were filled with grief.

"Founder?"

She jumped slightly at his voice, but turned and smiled at him. "How was the city?"

"Delightful," he said absentmindedly. "Jen-Lia, is there something wrong?"

She furrowed her brow. "No, why do you say that?" He could tell she was lying, but he didn't dare argue.

"Nevermind. Is there any way I can be of service?"

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, Founder, I have not, and I doubt Gelnon stopped to eat either."

She smiled brightly. "Then would you look in the pantry and pull down anything that appeals to you?"

He nodded and obeyed, scanning the shelves for something. He settled on some interesting-looking noodles and he placed them on the counter. She set some fresh vegetables beside it and pulled a large knife from the drawer.

"Do you know how to chop vegetables?"

He shook his head.

"Would you like to learn?" she asked with a smile. He nodded and carefully took the knife from her. She set a _puruku _berry in front of him and started to instruct him, standing with her back leaned against the counter as she watched him.

"Now move your thumb out-wait...here."

She came behind him and placed her arms and hands over his, and her cheek was pressed to his ear. He nearly gasped at the sudden and intimate contact with one of his gods, and his sensitive skin was highly aware of each of her movements. She gently moved his thumb out of the way, then pressed down on his other hand that was holding the knife. He understood, and the blade sliced cleanly through the berry. She continued helping him in this manner until the berry lay in uniform cubes on the cutting board.

"There." She retracted her arms and clapped him on the shoulder. "So now you know."

He nodded and averted his eyes, absentmindedly arranging the cut pieces with the side of the knife.

"My daughter Hana-Ru was an absolute natural when it came to cooking. She could...Weyoun?"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

She stared at him for a minute, then reached out and stroked his face. He couldn't hold back a shuddering gasp as her fingers touched his skin.

"Weyoun...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about myself sooner. Gelnon's had some time to adjust to my Hydrothi habits...am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," he said, his voice filled with shock, "I'm honored by your attention."

She smiled and put her hands on either side of his face, and his eyes glowed with joy. "I feel like I cheated you, Weyoun...please...forgive me."

He let out a breath and shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive! I live only to serve you."

She tilted her head. "I wanted to tell you this story earlier, but now's as good a time as ever..."

She leaned back against the counter and sighed.

"Long ago, when the world was young, several gods ruled the earth and reigned in the heavens, and the Hydrothi dwelt below. The gods were powerful, but they were also very cruel, making their servants on Hydroth do endless backbreaking labor. Some put Hydrothi to work for sheer amusement, and the people suffered day by day at the hands of their gods."

Weyoun put the knife down and leaned against the counter with her.

"One of the gods, Raka-Pur, god of grain, was sitting by himself, observing the people hard at work down below. The other gods required daily sacrifices from the Hydrothi, and everyone was busy preparing the offering of the day. He noticed an old man and his daughter out in a field, cutting grain for him to offer that evening. The man was stooped over his work, and his breathing was labored. Eventually, he collapsed from the heat and exhaustion, and his daughter held him close.

'We must have this grain cut by sundown,' he gasped to her, breathing his final breaths. 'Leave me be and continue my work.'

She turned to obey, but Raka-Pur appeared before her and her father.

'No,' he said. 'No longer will you work yourselves to death for my sake. You have shown me undying devotion, but I am unworthy of it.'"

She glanced at Weyoun as she said this, and his brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"He took the old man in his arms and flew up to heaven, setting his dead body before the other gods.

'See what you have done?' he cried. 'Your people die because of you and your endless greed. I am ashamed of you, and of myself for not ending this sooner.'

He incited rebellion amongst the people, and soon the other gods grew weak from lack of sacrifices. Raka-Pur banished them from heaven, casting them off the edge of the earth, where they walk in shadow and despair, remembered by no one.

As for Raka-Pur, he destroyed the temple of the gods that stood in heaven, and built for himself a small house where he might go to rest. And he resolved to care for the people of Hydroth, to teach and love them.

'This I vow,' he said to himself, 'I will not live off the sufferings of others, and I will not turn to the greed and cruelty of my brothers. Above all...'"

Jen-Lia stopped, and her face contorted with grief. Weyoun's eyes widened and he took a step toward her.

"Founder?"

"Above all, a god needs compassion," she gasped, pulling him into a tight embrace. He gasped and shut his eyes as her hand gently stroked his hair, and for a moment, he allowed himself to rest his head on her shoulder. A tear trickled down his cheek at this divine moment, and a joyful smile graced his lips.

She slowly pulled away and gazed at him with loving eyes, gently wiping the tears from his face.

After a few minutes in silence, she laughed.

"Well, we won't get dinner fixed sitting here staring at each other," she said warmly. He nodded respectfully and took the large pot that she handed to him.

"Fill it to here with water," she instructed, pointing to a line inside the pot. He took a few steps toward the sink, but stopped at the sound of the front door opening. Jen-Lia smiled as Gelnon walked in, and she rushed to him and embraced him lovingly.

Gelnon tensed as her arms encompassed him without so much as an explanation, but he didn't complain at all. It was bliss to be wrapped in her embrace, and he closed his eyes and savored the sensation of being held in the arms of a god. He forgot Weyoun was even in the room, as he was so focused on this heavenly moment. She pulled away and stroked his face.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you're here?" she said with a bright smile. "Both of you?"

She turned to Weyoun with a knowing glance, and he bowed his head in gratitude and joy. Gelnon did the same, and they both noticed how she took every opportunity to touch them on the arm or back. As Gelnon rinsed the dishes after dinner, she looked over his shoulder and gently placed her hand on his other shoulder and squeezed.

"Thank you," she whispered to him, picking up a towel to dry what he finished. Once Weyoun was done washing, he approached her carefully.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

She stopped for a moment and took his hand in hers. "No, but I really appreciate what you've done already."

He bowed and left the room, and Gelnon left at her request as soon as the last dish was put away. She looked around the empty room, then an idea sprang into her head. She smiled as she transformed herself into a kitten-like creature, a _muanal_.

She padded into the other room and jumped into Weyoun's lap, purring and rubbing her head against his chest. He froze, recognizing her for who she was, and she stared with amusement into his wide, pale purple eyes. He didn't tear his gaze away, and she put her front two paws on his chest and gently licked his nose. Despite himself, he laughed, and she turned and saw Gelnon smiling across from him. She pushed against Weyoun's hands, running them down her back.

"I believe she wants you to pet her," Gelnon said incredulously. Weyoun glanced down at Jen-Lia.

"Founder?" he whispered.

She pushed against his hands again, and he lightly ran one down her back. She purred louder, and Weyoun was surprised that he could feel the vibrations of her purrs. It reverberated through his hands, and each of his strokes was gentle and cautious. She yawned, licked his face once more, then jumped down and left the room. She came back a minute later as a Hydrothi.

She spread her arms wide and smiled. "Well?"

"What were you?" Gelnon asked quietly as she took a seat next to him.

"A _muanal_. It's a popular pet on Hydroth."

She smiled at Weyoun. "I've been wanting to do something like that since Hana-Ru was a baby. I'd spend hours in that form, playing with her. It wasn't until she was older that she realized _I _was the _muanal _all along. The look on her face..."

She laughed and shook her head. "To be a thing is to know a thing. I find animals fascinating, and I think they can express emotions in much simpler and powerful ways than us. Maybe that's why I like to transform into animal form so much."

Gelnon nodded his head in understanding. An embrace can mean many things, whether it be affection or comfort or distress or loneliness. But what Jen-Lia did as an animal was display affection, and it was perfectly clear.

"It's late," muttered Weyoun. "If you'll excuse me, I must go to bed."

She stood up with him and gave him a hug.

"Good night," she murmured softly, and he bowed his head once she released him and disappeared up the stairs. She turned to Gelnon.

"Are you going to bed too?"

He nodded.

"Do you mind if I use the comm system before you do?"

He bowed his head respectfully and retreated to the kitchen to give her some privacy. He could hear snippets of the conversation, and he couldn't resist listening in.

"Jen-Lia! You'll be thrilled with the news I have for you! I had a meeting with someone today who might be able to help us."

"Who?" The Founder's voice trembled slightly.

"He was an odd man, pale and short, with these strange ears..."

Gelnon smiled as he realized that the woman was talking about Weyoun, who had met with some doctors at Fen-Rik's Place earlier that afternoon.

"He was a patient here not a week ago. You remember him, don't you?"

"Weyoun?" Jen-Lia breathed.

"Yes, him."

They finished their conversation in the next five minutes and he heard her call his name. He walked back in and stopped at the sight of a large _yansabi _sitting in front of the comm screen. Within two seconds, she had bounded to him and knocked him on his back. His heart stopped in fear of what she might do, but when she started licking his face enthusiastically, his heart slowly started beating again. She purred loudly and rubbed her face against his collarbone, and he could tell she was overjoyed. She stared him in the eye gratefully before bounding up the stairs.

Weyoun heard scratching on his door and opened it. A _yansabi _walked in, weaving around him, between his legs, in circles, all the while rubbing against him. He knelt down and tilted his head at her, and she pushed him to the floor like she did to Gelnon and repeated her actions from downstairs. He laughed again, and she transformed before his eyes back into her normal form.

"You never told me your people could help us," she breathed, helping him to his feet. He bowed his head.

"Forgive me if I have offended-"

A finger pressed to his lips stopped him, and before he knew it he was in her arms again, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered. "From all my people, thank you."

He smiled to himself and relished the moment. He had convinced the doctors at Fen-Rik's to back him in his proposal to the Central Council tomorrow, and it appeared he had Jen-Lia's support as well. From what the doctors had told him, Jen-Lia was very well respected among the Council, and they would listen attentively to what she had to say.

He was sure that he had just secured Hydroth for the Dominion, as well as Jen-Lia's trust.


	7. Dances

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Jen-Lia flopped down on the couch next to Gelnon.

"I haven't been this busy in nearly a century..." she murmured. "I may not have had to regenerate in one hundred years or so...but that doesn't mean I don't get tired sometimes."

Gelnon raised his eyebrows. "Do you need to regenerate?"

She glanced at him. "No, I'll be fine."

The Vorta frowned. "Weyoun and I can handle these negotiations with the Central Council. Perhaps you should stay home tomorrow."

Jen-Lia laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "And miss all the action? Oh no, my friend, I will be at your side tomorrow morning just as I planned."

"As you wish," he replied.

"Hmm...on second thought, maybe you should go without me," she said with a small grin. "You Vorta did a much better job at convincing them than I did."

She laughed again and he looked appalled. "Not at all! The Council members respect you and the Fen-Rik's staff. You made a very convincing argument."

"You're too kind," she murmured. "I know the Council is slow at times, but they're not foolish. It's in everyone's best interest for Hydroth to join the Dominion."

Gelnon turned to her. "We will find a cure to this disease, Jen-Lia. I swear it."

"I know it," she whispered. "I trust you."

A pang of guilt made his stomach clench. If she knew the truth, would she ever trust him again? He wanted to confess the truth to her, but he feared he was in far too deep to even say a word. Weyoun had ensured that the truth about why the Vorta were here remained a secret.

"If the Council does approve our joining, what then?"

"Other than cure this unfortunate malady, we'll improve your medical and research facilities, provide economic assistance if needed, that sort of thing."

She sighed. "Hydroth needs all those things right now...and what does the Dominion expect of us in return?"

Gelnon tilted his head and kept his voice cool and diplomatic. "Nothing beyond reason. We only ask that you contribute to our economic network through trade and the like. We'll leave you to your own devices, but you'll have to work alongside an administrator. If Hydroth accepts our offer, one will be chosen immediately."

"Ah...when we do get an administrator, I'd like to meet them first thing, if that's not too much to ask."

The Vorta smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

At that moment, Weyoun opened the door and stepped through. He quietly came forward and sat across from Gelnon and Jen-Lia. The Changeling had not dislodged her arm from around Gelnon's shoulders, and Weyoun's jealous gaze lingered there.

"I don't suppose either of you stopped to eat today?"

They both sheepishly cast their eyes downward, and Jen-Lia laughed.

"Good! I'm not fixing dinner for you tonight. That will be provided elsewhere."

"Are we going somewhere?" asked Weyoun quietly.

She grinned. "Indeed we are, my dear."

The Vorta smiled at the name and took her hand gratefully when she held it out to him. She looped her other arm through Gelnon's left, as he was now standing, and then they strolled out of the house together and down the dusky streets. People were hurrying indoors, and Jen-Lia pulled them along at a faster pace.

"Come on, we need to be there by sundown!" she exclaimed with a smile. The Vorta looked at each other in bewilderment, but Jen-Lia simply pressed onward.

The sun was just about to dip below the horizon when they rushed inside the doors of Fen-Rik's Place, and the gathered crowd parted for them.

They turned around just in time to see a purple light flash across the sky. The Hydrothi gasped and clapped in appreciation.

"Years ago, the Hydrothi believed that anyone caught outside in the open when that light flashed in the sky would have their spirits stolen away. Now we understand that it happens at the spring and fall equinox each year, when Hydroth is aligned perfectly with our sun. But...we still celebrate the superstition."

Gelnon smiled and Weyoun nodded in understanding.

"And now, we continue with the ancient traditions by celebrating the equinox and the turn of the year from dark to light. Now is a time of renewal. Come."

They followed her down the turquoise painted hallways toward a lift, and the three got in with several doctors and nurses, many of which gave the Vorta curious looks. Weyoun turned when Jen-Lia tapped his shoulder and saw that she was standing next to an elderly doctor.

"Weyoun, I'd like you to meet Nor-Kolan, the head administrator of Fen-Rik's Place."

The Vorta smiled. "A pleasure to meet you," he said, and the Hydrothi woman bowed slightly.

"Yes, my secretary spoke to you just last week about that proposal to the Central Council. How did that go?"

Weyoun smiled, and Gelnon turned around and listened to their conversation. "We have every confidence our proposal will be accepted."

"I see...Jen-Lia's told me a lot about you two. You must be Gelnon."

The other Vorta inclined his head.

"Quite a handsome entourage you have there, Jen-Lia," Nor-Kolan murmured to Jen-Lia with a smile. She returned it.

"They are quite a sight, aren't they?" she replied, eying them with amusement. Many of the female nurses were also eying the Vorta with approving glances, and the Changeling knew some were already conspiring to get a dance with at least one of the visitors.

The lift doors opened, and the group walked forward through an arch of dead limbs entwined with wilting leaves and flowers. Weyoun and Gelnon looked up at it in bewilderment until Jen-Lia stepped through with Nor-Kolan.

"Welcome to the Middle Night, my friends," Jen-Lia exclaimed with a grin. "You have just left behind the season of death and darkness, and when we leave, you will enter the time of light and renewal."

The Vorta looked through the crowd at the spacious rooftop. Lanterns and candles dotted the darkness, and Gelnon spied a table on the other side of the roof that was groaning under an immense buffet. Tables lined the chest-high wall that surrounded the space, and Weyoun could barely perceive dim pinpricks of light out in the darkness beyond the wall. A roaring fire-pit stood directly ahead of them, casting a warm glow over the empty space in the middle of the roof. A cool spring breeze rustled in the small potted trees in the corners, and the sultry smell of woodsmoke hung in the air. About two hundred Hydrothi were gathered there, chatting amongst themselves at the small, intimate tables.

Jen-Lia walked past them to one of the many tables on the walled edges of the roof. They sat down with her, and she accepted a large candle from the next table and lit a smaller candle on theirs. She passed the candle on.

"We'll wait for everyone to come in, then we'll get in line."

Already people were lining up near the door, and when the last guests arrived, Jen-Lia led the Vorta back to the end of the line. The Hydrothi moved forward and, piece by piece, dismantled the arch. They snapped off bits of branch and leaf and threw it in the fire-pit. When it was their turn, Jen-Lia tore off the last branch from the wooden frame and split it between the three of them. Gelnon and Weyoun followed her to the fire, where she cast hers in without hesitation.

"Two hundred and eighty-three years, and many more to come," she whispered. Then she looked at them. "Weyoun?"

He understood and came forward. "One hundred and two years, and many more to come," he murmured to the fire. Jen-Lia frowned and gestured to Gelnon.

"One hundred and twenty-six years, and many more to come." He dropped his branch into the fire, and Jen-Lia's frown deepened.

When they had gotten food and re-joined Jen-Lia at the table, she shook her head.

"102? 126? Are you two really that old?"

They nodded, and she sighed. "The lifespan of the average Hydrothi is about 100, and by then, most are old and frail. Neither of you look your age, but then, neither of you are Hydrothi."

"If a Vorta is not killed," said Gelnon, "their body can live up to three hundred years. And we don't even begin to age until two hundred fifty."

"But then, we don't count years in how long one's body has been functioning," Weyoun continued after swallowing a bite. "Rather, we count in memories."

Jen-Lia frowned again. "So, you subtract four or something? You don't count years you were an infant?"

Weyoun laughed despite himself. "No, you misunderstand me. I, Weyoun, have one hundred and two years' worth of memories, but this body is only about fifty years old."

"Clones?" she whispered, her eyes widening, and Gelnon nodded.

"I am Weyoun 3, and this is Gelnon 5."

"Founder, are you all right?" Gelnon asked at her shocked expression.

"Fine, thank you...your medical facilities must be _extremely _sophisticated," she murmured with a nervous laugh. "We're lucky you're here...and how old are you, Gelnon 5?"

"My body is twenty-two years old," he replied calmly.

She whistled. "No wonder you two look so young."

The rest of the meal, the Vorta ate in silence as Jen-Lia walked around and greeted the other party goers. When she made her way across the roof, a young girl of no more than seventeen approached Weyoun.

"Excuse me," she said softly, and Weyoun looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes, my dear?"

She blushed at the name and looked down at her shoes. "I was wondering...maybe, if it's not too much...I know you're strangers, but...would you save a dance for me?"

Weyoun hardly heard her as the last few words were spoken very fast, but he understood her nonetheless. He opened his mouth to politely refuse her when he was interrupted.

"He'd love to," said Gelnon with a smile. Weyoun looked at him, glaring daggers, but then turned back to the girl and smiled diplomatically.

"It would be my pleasure. May I ask your name?"

"Fal-Henet. And you?"

"Weyoun, and this is my colleague, Gelnon."

The girl smiled at him. "My friend was wondering if you would like to dance with her," she said, addressing Gelnon this time.

"Tell her he'd love to," said Weyoun before Gelnon could speak, and the girl nearly squealed and ran off to her friends. The two Vorta turned to each other, staring each other down with murderous glances. Their gazes softened when they heard Jen-Lia returning.

"Are you two claimed already? I was going to dance the first with you, Gelnon, but it seems someone beat me to it."

Weyoun turned to her, and the Changeling laughed. "Don't think I would forget you, Weyoun. I will save a dance for both of you this evening, mark my words."

She laughed and walked off again, leaving the Vorta to rally their spirits with the promise of a dance with the Founder. They were free to brood until Fal-Henet came back to claim Weyoun. She led him out on the dance floor and took both his hands in hers. He spied Gelnon and Jen-Lia watching from their table; the Changeling was grinning like a madman, and he could barely see the spark of triumph in Gelnon's eyes.

The music started, bringing his attention back to Fal-Henet, and she began to lead him in a complicated dance that took them all over the dance floor. It involved a lot of spinning and going under each others' arms. The music was a strange mix of flute and plucked strings, with a heavy bass sound that pounded through his chest. It made his ears hurt, but he continued on with the odd movements. Once the dance was finally over, he felt dizzy and was eager to stop this nonsense and sit down. He politely excused himself from his partner (who was grinning and blushing as if he had kissed her) and headed off in Gelnon's general direction.

Jen-Lia was standing with him, and she was still grinning. Weyoun flopped down in a chair and sighed.

"I was not designed to move in that manner," he murmured in exasperation.

"Really? I wouldn't know by the was you danced out there."

He didn't hear any laughter or sarcasm in her voice, and he looked up at her, hope radiating in his gaze. She sat down beside him.

"I've seen that dance done at least fifty times in my life, and I have never seen a beginner dance it more gracefully than you."

He blushed. "You mean that?" She nodded and he bowed his head.

"So I want you to go back out there and dance with all the lovesick girls and the pretty nurses, but save a few dances for me."

He looked up at her and nodded. "Of course."

She helped him to his feet, then pushed him toward a gaggle of giggling teenage girls who were all staring at him. Gelnon was laughing inside at Weyoun's predicament until he noticed Jen-Lia staring at him.

"You too!" she cried, pushing him off after Weyoun. His good mood evaporated a little as he was forced to ask one of the girls to dance.

So Weyoun and Gelnon danced with partner after partner while Jen-Lia watched. It wasn't until Weyoun started dancing with Fal-Henet again that Jen-Lia ventured to rescue him.

As Fal-Henet spun him out, Jen-Lia caught his hand and smiled at the Hydrothi girl.

"May I cut in?" The girl nodded sheepishly and scurried off to her friends. The Vorta turned around to face her.

"Thank you," he whispered demurely. She grinned and they began to dance, and her hand rested on his shoulder as they stepped together. This song was slow and sultry, not at all like the softer songs he had heard until now. The plucked strings and the heavy bass were back, but they were joined by an odd instrument that almost seemed to sing. The tempo was very steady, but it slowed and quickened in a very naturalistic way, and the sound of it was so dark and (he nearly blushed at the thought) erotic that he almost felt guilty dancing this with a Founder. He noticed the dance they were doing closely resembled an earlier dance, but he hardly remembered the steps. But Jen-Lia knew the dance well, it seemed; while he tried to catch on and ended up looking like a fool, the Changeling moved around him like a master. Her steps would quicken, then slow with the music, and she pulled him with her around the dance floor. He gasped as she turned him out quickly, then drew him very close to her body. He couldn't tear his gaze from her green eyes as they slowly slid their feet back, then forward again. It was the most amazing thing to dance with her so close; he felt like he was dancing on air, as if the rest of the party did not exist.

They soon became the center of attention, and although Weyoun knew most Founders did not enjoy such attention, Jen-Lia didn't seem to mind. It was amazing how at home she was amongst the Solids...but maybe that was because she had never known her full potential with her own kind. She would learn it someday, he was sure.

The dance ended with him panting in her arms, and the sound of raucous applause stung his ears. He had forgotten all about the party around him, as he was so caught up in being in her arms.

Gelnon silently fumed in the corner as Jen-Lia and Weyoun bowed to the crowd, but he was soon smiling again when the Changeling grabbed him for the next dance.

Jen-Lia split her dances between the two Vorta for the rest of the night, occasionally taking a break to dance with another one of her colleagues. Soon the crowd started to gather around the arch again.

"It's time to pick a _rococa _flower to put in the arch," Jen-Lia muttered to her companions. They both recalled the name from her song, and indeed, they could smell a pleasantly sweet scent on the breeze that wafted toward them. They followed her to a large tub full of at least two hundred of the white blossoms. Gelnon took one and examined it; heart-shaped petals radiated from a brilliant blue center, and red spots dotted the edge of each of the five petals.

He heard laughter and turned to see Weyoun holding a flower and looking bemused. The dark green stem of his flower had been dipped in red paint, and one of Fal-Henet's friends was standing beside him, and her stem was blue.

"The blue stem means she gets a kiss from anyone she chooses," Jen-Lia explained quickly to Gelnon, "and red means he gets a dance from anyone _he_ chooses."

Once everyone had gotten a flower and Fal-Henet's friend had explained things to Weyoun, the girl looked around for a partner. Her eyes lingered on Gelnon for a few moments, but she eventually pointed to Weyoun, who nearly rolled his eyes in exasperation. But at Jen-Lia's glowing smile, he decided to be a good sport.

Her warm breath wafted into his face as she came closer, and he noticed that the sensation was actually kind of pleasant...

She closed the gap between them, and all her could hear aside from all the cheers and laughter was her sharp intake of breath as her burning lips pressed to his. Weyoun's cheeks flushed at the odd sensations that he felt, and he didn't pull away as soon as he thought he would. She grinned and thanked him, and he caught sight of Jen-Lia's approving smile.

They now strung their flowers into the empty arch until it was full again. Once Gelnon had secured his amongst the wooden beams, he and Weyoun went back to their table to rest their aching feet.

"The first time you've kissed a woman...she was quite lovely, wasn't she?"

Weyoun had to restrain himself from glaring at Gelnon for that verbal jab. "I noticed she was looking at you first. Perhaps you should kiss her too."

"How was it?" Gelnon whispered. Weyoun scowled at his gleeful expression.

"Not as unpleasant as I initially thought it might be. Like I said, perhaps you should try it and see how you like it."

"Or perhaps you should go back to her and ask her to dance."

Weyoun laughed. "Oh no, Gelnon, you know perfectly well who I am going to spend my time dancing with. Pity you didn't pull the red stem..."

Gelnon knew Weyoun was rubbing his little victory in his face, and it irritated him. However, he hid his expression as another one of the girls approached him. He noticed she had been far too shy to approach him earlier, but her friends were watching the scene intently.

"Um...hello..." Her voice was no more than a whisper as she gave him a shy greeting, and she refused to meet his eye.

"Good evening," he replied in his light, pleasant tenor voice. She blushed.

"I...I-uh...don't suppose you...h-have a partner for...um..."

He slowly stood up and lifted her chin so that their eyes finally connected.

"No one has claimed me as of yet."

"Then...um..."

He could feel her discomfort pouring off of her in waves, and he decided to put her out of her misery. He leaned forward.

"I would be delighted to dance the next with you, my dear," he whispered softly to her. She nearly swooned and he grinned. A quick glance at Weyoun confirmed that the other Vorta was watching the scene with amusement, but Gelnon ignored him and took the girl by the hand, leading her away. Jen-Lia sat in the seat he had just occupied.

When she saw Gelnon dancing with the girl, she sighed. "That's so sweet...he's a good man, isn't he, Weyoun?"

The other Vorta turned to her, trying to hide his appalled expression, but he finally bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"Vorta are designed to put those around them at ease."

She smiled at him. "Nor-Kolan has just given me some very good news." She leaned forward a little, and he instinctively strained his ears. "The Central Council is debating your proposal right now. From what Nor-Kolan just told me, things are looking good."

The news made him grin. "I have every confidence that Hydroth and the Dominion can reach a mutual understanding that will benefit both parties, Jen-Lia. We'll have this disease eradicated in no time."

"With facilities such as yours," she said, looking back toward Gelnon and his partner as the song drew to a close, "I don't doubt it. Now...I believe I owe you a dance."

She stood and offered him her hand, which he took with a smile. The song ended and she led him out onto the dance floor. He spent another three minutes or so with her, spinning and twirling, and then Jen-Lia danced the last dance with Gelnon. All too soon it was over and they had to go home. But before they could leave, Jen-Lia made one last round, saying goodbye to her friends and colleagues.

They wandered down the street toward her house, walking in a comfortable silence and pondering the events of the day. Nor-Kolan's last report was very positive; it seemed inevitable that Hydroth would join the Dominion.

...

Very early the next morning, Gelnon awoke to complete darkness, but he felt a hand on his hair. He squinted his tired eyes and saw Jen-Lia sitting on the couch with him. She frowned.

"Did I wake you?" she murmured as quietly as she could. He shook his head.

"Is there something wrong?" he whispered back. She shook her head.

"No...I was just up thinking..."

She looked back to him, then leaned down and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat in the center of his chest, and the constant thudding reverberated through her. Gelnon stayed perfectly still for her, not daring to move. He was frightened and overjoyed by her actions, and speechless.

"I don't know...I've spent nearly eight months doing countless hours of research and experimentation, trying to find a cure to this disease along with every other scientist on this planet. And yet...I'm willing to bet your scientists can find the answer in less than a week...I can't tell you how happy I am that Karu-Ben and I were on that shuttle-craft when you crashed. I can't tell you..."

She sat up and continued stroking his hair. "Go to sleep, Gelnon...I'll see you in the morning."

She kissed his forehead and waited until his breathing became soft and even again before moving across the space to the other couch. She didn't feel like shape-shifting at the moment, so she watched Gelnon sleep.

Jen-Lia hadn't been blind to the subtle rivalry between the two Vorta, how each strove hard to gain her attention and affection. She gave both gladly, but she couldn't help but wonder how they were treated before this. Her very touch made them tremble, and it pained her in a way. How did the Founders treat the Vorta? How did her people treat their creations? She had a horrible nagging feeling that the Vorta were constantly ignored or abused or a combination of both.

But with her, these Vorta knew kindness and compassion. She resolved there in the dark to treat every servant of the Founders with the love and respect they were due. Weyoun had mentioned that somewhere around 400 Vorta would be visiting if this treaty was signed, and she made a promise to Gelnon's sleeping form that no matter how it tired her, she would be attentive and loving to each and every one of them that she met. She would make the administrator of Hydroth her best friend if she had to, something had to be done about the way the Vorta were treated.

It would begin here and now. She tucked the covers around Gelnon's body, kissed his forehead, and sat by him until he woke in the early morning light.


	8. Arguments

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

_The treaty was signed around sunset. Hydroth is a part of the Dominion._

Jen-Lia stared at these words, reading them over and over and relishing the joy in her soul. She was sitting on Weyoun's bed as the last dim rays of moonlight filtered through the spacious window. The Vorta was still asleep, and she put the pad down and took the opportunity to examine Weyoun's features. She had watched him sleep in the hospital, yes, but she had been more concerned about the cut on his forehead than about examining him. Piercing purple eyes were shielded by pale eyelids, and thick dark lashes framed the edge of them. A small, petite nose wrinkled a little as he lay there dreaming, and pale pink, perfectly sculpted lips were slightly parted as he took in air. Curly black hair covered his head, and the texture and style was identical to Gelnon's.

The pale blue coverlet was draped haphazardly around his body, and she carefully tucked it in around him. She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Although he wasn't awake, a tiny smile graced his lips and he shifted in his sleep, sighing contentedly.

She left the pad on his bedside table and, with one last loving look, headed downstairs to shape-shift for a while.

…

Weyoun awoke to soft sunlight filtering in through the window, and the first thing he saw was the pad. He read it and smiled, then quickly dressed and made his bed to go celebrate with Jen-Lia.

But when he padded down the staircase, he was greeted with the sound of desperate sobbing. He stopped for a moment, then proceeded cautiously down the stairs.

Jen-Lia was holding the woman from next door in her arms, and the woman was sobbing into the Changeling's chest. Jen-Lia's eyes were closed as she shhed the grieving woman, and Weyoun could barely hear a soft song coming from the Founder's lips.

"_Rek-qe hashir bekata ten...Ive-tusum nanhala jen..._"

The woman sobbed harder. "_Genala...gen-_" she tried to sing, but she choked on her sobs.

"Shh..._genala vok tel-hima shem...ba Raka-Pur sentala kem..._"*

Jen-Lia's eyes found Weyoun's and she smiled wearily at him. "Gelnon and breakfast are in the kitchen. Once you're done, put your dishes in the sink and come back in here. I need to talk to you both."

He nodded and went into the kitchen and sat across from Gelnon.

"The woman's sister died from the virus last night," he explained to Weyoun. "She's been here since dawn."

"That's unfortunate," Weyoun muttered insincerely. "But that's not really any of our concern. Our mission is complete, as I'm sure you've heard."

Gelnon nodded. "Who will be the temporary administrator?"

"I will," Weyoun replied smugly. "I haven't received word on your re-assignment, but it might be to the Creshin sector, and you'd be the supervisor at Dominion outpost 223."

Gelnon scowled at Weyoun's triumphant grin. Leave it to him to assign him to the most boring sector in the Dominion and keep a new planet (and a Founder, no less) to himself. But his scowl dissolved into a nonchalant, passive face and he glanced back down at his plate.

"She trusts me more than you," he murmured so soft that if Weyoun had been anything but Vorta, he would not have heard. This soured the shorter Vorta's victorious smirk, and Gelnon could almost see flames leap up behind his eyes. His expression became cold and dangerous.

"I would not push things with me if I were you, Gelnon," he hissed with a tiny smile. "I have always had more influence than you, and you wouldn't want to be assigned to the front lines again, would you?"

Gelnon put down his spoon and glared at his adversary. "Are you suggesting something?" he growled.

Weyoun smiled. "Oh please, don't think that just because a Founder shows you a little favor means you can't be assigned to the labs for the rest of your existence. I can make-"

"Gentlemen!"

They fell silent and looked up at Jen-Lia, who was standing in the door, comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" she said, a hint of impatience in her voice. The Vorta looked away, ashamed.

"No, Jen-Lia, nothing."

"Right," she said shortly, shaking her head. "Both of you, in here, now."

They jumped to attention and followed without question, glancing at each other not with mutual loathing but mutual fear. They took seats on the couch and noted that the woman was gone. Jen-Lia paced for a minute in front of them, and they shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Finally, she stopped and turned to them with an exasperated look.

"All right, let's make a deal. I give you living accommodations for another week, and you two stop competing for my attention."

Weyoun and Gelnon stared at her, half-guilty and half-awed. "Founder?" Weyoun started, testing the waters.

"I didn't know why you two argued behind my back all the time, and I never sought to ask. But now I know what you've been arguing about, and I won't have it," she said, the geniality in her voice gone. Gelnon shifted slightly under her piercing gaze, and Weyoun looked away.

"I've raised five children in my time, and I tried my hardest to teach them love and respect for those around them, but I see that no one has cared about you two enough to do the same. That ends today."

She stood and came closer, taking a seat on the table in front of the couch. "From now on, if you are in my household, you will treat each other with the same love and respect that you would treat me. Am I understood?" Each word was crisp and emphatic, and the Vorta nodded hastily.

Her gaze softened. "I'm only one shifting, my dears," she murmured wearily, "but I will try my best to be my best for you. Heaven knows you probably deserve it by now."

Weyoun and Gelnon were slightly bemused by her statement, but it warmed their hearts nonetheless.

Jen-Lia sighed again. "I need to know your plans, because tomorrow I will have temporary custody of Li-Ama's niece. Hopefully within a month, we can contact some other relatives of hers and arrange for her to stay with them. Li-Ama just lost her sister, and she's already overwhelmed with the two children she has. In any case, Cor-Tesra will be sleeping in the second-story room, right below you, Weyoun."

He bowed his head, not daring to say a word.

"Also...when are the other Vorta due to arrive?"

"Tonight," Weyoun replied softly, easing as Jen-Lia smiled.

"That soon? Have they been assigned to their stations yet?"

Gelnon shook his head. "They should be getting that information within the next few days. But in the meantime, a team of seven Vorta scientists have been assigned exclusively to finding a cure for this disease. They will begin immediately upon arrival."

Jen-Lia's smile widened. "That's very efficient of you. I'm impressed...what time approximately are they arriving?"

Weyoun smiled back, relieved that Jen-Lia was in a better mood. "1800 hours."

"How many Vorta total?"

"400."

She paused for a moment, thinking. "Will you have any of the assignments by that time?"

Weyoun nodded. "We should have perhaps 30 of them placed by that time, yes."

Jen-Lia was quiet for a minute, then she stood and walked over to the console. She typed something and a man's face appeared on the screen.

"I'd like to book Gre-Nafa auditorium for tonight, 1900 hours."


End file.
